creepypasta_land_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Creelles Town
Creelles Town is a fictional town founded by Lucas Boato near the border of Mexico and is the primary location of the events that transpire in Creepypasta Land/Creepypasta Land MV edition. Despite the tension and the events that transpire, humans are able to live peacefully with several of the Creepypastas in town. The town is briefly shown in the beta of Creepypasta Land 2 SCP Force a year later. History At an unknown point in time, Lucas Boato founded Creelles Town with the original residents Marie, Richard, Sarah with her son Ben, Jin Hauzer and his disciple Bloo Dee. Shortly after the town was founded, both Lucas Boato and Jin Hauzer passed, with Ben following suit by drowning himself in the river near the Theater. Marie and Richard swore to Sarah that they would name their child Ben in respects, years later their child would be born and befriend Sally, whom he would have a shaky friendship with. Unbeknownst to the residents, a curse would be cast on the town by Lucifer in an attempt to take over the human world. If a human with a pure spirit where to enter town, demons that harbor the form of their worst fears would be released. With the arrival of The Protagonist into Creelles Town, the demons took the form of Creepypastas and began possessing the residents of town. In order to stop the curse, the Protagonist formed a strong bond with Ben, Sally, Samira and Bloo Dee, acquiring the seven Medals scattered around town to confront his fears and obtain the Absolute Holy Powers. The Protagonist, Ben and Sally fight the supposed culprit behind the curse, the demon king known as Mephistopheles. After ending the curse and sending Mephistopheles to hell, the Protagonist would later join a pupil of Bloo Dee named Cronos to an alternate universe where they ultimately encounter the true conspirator of the curse Lucifer, who easily beats and nearly kills them, however God intervenes and brings them back to reality. A year after the lifting of the curse and the Protagonists encounter with Lucifer, the Creepypasta demon known as Jeff the Killer is rejuvenated by the demon king Asmodeus and returns from hell to steal the Absolute Holy Powers. After breaching the barrier set by Bloo Dee around the town, Dee teleports the Protagonist, Ben and Sally to his home just as the demons enter the Protagonists room. With a sword found the Abandoned House, Ben and fights his way out of town and makes his way to Kao City, knowing full well that his friends can protect themselves. Geography Creelles Town is a vast, lush settlement located near the Wall of Mexico, connected by a grassy path off the highway that branches out of a residential area into three separate parts of town: the Forest, the Mountain and the River. In the town quarry, there are three houses retaining to the Protagonists residence with a scarecrow and red Medal in the backyard, Ben's residence with a tree stump and Axe Key in the backyard, and the Abandoned house belonging to the Dee family. In the upper right part of town, there is a cemetery created for the numerous residents of town over the years. The Forest is a dark, open environment with a shack belonging to an unknown family with a meadow off to the side nearby a river with a house and satellite dish. Further up is the Wall of Mexico. The Mountain is a large plateau that overlooks the sky with the grave of Tails Prower at the top of it. Below the plateau lay numerous dead trees, old ruins deep underground to the left and a hidden path in the trees to the right that leads to a wooded area containing the Key of Nothing in the bottom right corner. The River uses a bridge to connect town to the Theater that once belonged to Jin Hauzer and is currently the residence of Sally up stream and a path to both a small house and Ichrio's house down stream. Above the waterfall is Masky and Hoodies house, connected by the Subterranean Tunnel in the quarry. To the left of Masky and Hoodies home is a bridge connecting to Cronos house over a lake. Known Residents *The Protagonist *Mom *Ben *Sally *Cronos *Bloo Dee *Jin Hauzer *Richard *Marie *Sarah *Mephi *Yokaru *Ichiro *Gregory *The Lost Soul Guy *Jane *Masky & Hoodie *Ben's predecessor *Laughing Jack *Lucas Boato *Raquel Boato *René Wurz *Reith Vain *Marcos Leão *Vladmir Mendes *André Phillipe Trivia *The names of the residents depicted on the tomb stones in Creelles Town are actually credits given to Lucas friends and family. *With enough editing, it is possible to completely explore Creelles Town in Creepypasta Land 2: SCP Force, including the path leading to the town only shown in Lost Scenes. *Oddly, Ben's predecessor and Jin Hauzer are not named in the town cemetery despite being given a funeral, though this may be due to the fact that it was never originally planned in the release of Creepypasta Land, the fact that non of the wooden crosses can be interacted with and because Jins skeleton is still memorialized in his house, the Theater.